


Your Crazy Matches Mine

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Sappy, Shibari, a little bit of DS implied, somehow I made a killer tying up another killer fluffy...idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: When Victor loses it Roman brings him in, when Roman spins out Victor becomes his steady ground. This is a story about the give and the take.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Your Crazy Matches Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivendell01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell01/gifts).



> A a yuletide gift for the lovely Rivendell01, I hope you love this as much as I loved writing it.

Despite how they look from the outside, and even though they appear oblivious they are in fact very aware of what is seen and unseen in the world, their relationship is one of push and pull, give and take in equal measure, Neither ever taking more than the other is willing to give, Never keeping more of themselves apart than the bare minimum to exist as separate entities. If they could think of a way to do it, they would come together and never part, each the others perfect complement in murder and life. Victor can see the cruel beauty in the brutal machinations of The Black Mask and Roman can read the delicate devotion, the investment of his soul, in the parting of a person from their miserable lives. Roman claims the feral animal red in tooth and claw

inside Victor and he soothes the raging child inside of Roman in turn. On its own destruction is beautiful but with Roman? Every slice of his knife feels like creation and that, that is transcendent bliss. For the most part he is never happier than when he is doing Roman’s bidding, never more fulfilled, but there are nights, nights like tonight, where Roman wants him to sit back and watch, be a quiet guard dog, seen but not present.These are the nights that have Victor gritting his teeth and drinking more than he should as person after person gets into Roman’s space, gets graced with his smile and his laughter and still they reach for more. He has to bite back a snarl as a particularly persistent offender swaggers over to ‘talk’ with Roman. The man touches Roman like he has the right, like he is worthy. Victor feels the animal inside him rising, wanting to tear into the soft underbelly of this man, smiling and putting his hands where they Do. Not. Belong. The man continues on his way unaware of the sin he had committed but Victor has long since burned his likeness into his mind. Someday, soon, that man would die he resolves. 

Victor looks at the set of his shoulders, and the manic trembling of his hands and makes a decision. Tonight he is in charge, tonight he will let Roman shake out until he shatters and Victor will kiss and pet those treasured fragments of a person back into a man.

He’d never ask for it but Victor knows what he needs. He’s been here before with Roman on the edge of spinning out so far that no one can bring him back and while it would be glorious and bloody and disastrous and god he would love to see it, he knows he would never get his Roman back after that and he intends to have the man around for a whole lot longer than this. And besides, it’s not what Roman wants, not really.It’s just one of the lies his mind tells him, a lie he only allows Victor to silence, he thinks smugly and still somewhat in awe. On nights where Roman takes the lead he only needs to ask Victor to keep his limbs in positions and he will break himself trying to stay in the shape his master put him in, but Roman needs the physicality in being tied up or restrained. He needs to be able to fight it and be brought to heel, to be told no and have the other prove it. To that end they have an extensive array of toys and tools in their shared bedroom in the apartment above the club. Victor watches Roman gladhand and poke and prod society darlings with vicious glee and tries to judge which of their collection he needs to break out. The tightness in Roman’s face tells him that he is too far gone for something simple or quick. He is going to have to fully break him down. They have gone too long without this and that causes a pang of guilt in Victor. He is always watching for the signs but his jealousy has blinded him to what Roman needs. By the time the night winds down, dawn light leaking in around the doors Victor has a plan prepared and he is ready to go. Roman dawdles unaware of how the rest of his night is going to go but eventually he extends his arm imperiously gesturing for Victor to come to him, and like always, like he will as long as he can move, Victor goes.

Victor helps undress Roman, gently massaging his shoulders and running his hands down his arms. He revels in each millimeter of revealed skin, perfect and marred only by marks Victor had made. He holds him for a brief moment before giving his glorious ass a quick hard swat. 

"Go shower" Victor says. He knows his face would look emotionless to anyone else but Roman even as on edge and strung out as he is, can read him like a book and he gives him an assessing look. 

Victor just grins at him hungrily letting his want for that lovely body to be strung up and at his mercy. Roman rolls his eyes but he's grinning so Victor knows they are on the same page. Roman will shower and then he will head to their playroom where Victor will be waiting for him.

Victor picks out his ropes with a care that might surprise people. He was being given a gift, being let to take control from Roman, to see him let himself relax, no masks black or otherwise. In this as in all other things Victor cannot let himself fail Roman. So all of their ropes are rated and then tested personally. All toys fully examined and tested. The only pain that should happen in their room is the pain Roman asks for.

He pulls out the crash mat and inspects the carabiners for any issues. He will  _ not _ let Roman get damaged by something as mundane as a weak hardpoint or some manufacturing defect. He runs his hands all down the myriad of colors and lengths of rope they keep ready before settling in the blood red alpaca for Roman's harness. He deserves something soft when he's this open and emotionally raw. It'll be too weak for the upline so he defaults to the rated synthetic cord in a black for coordination. This is going to be a work of art. He lays out some quick snacks and a bottle of water beside the bed they have in the corner and selects a robe that he thinks looks particularly sexy on Roman for him to put on when they are done. 

Roman walks through the door naked as the day he was born and even now when he is seeing this sight for perhaps the thousandth time Victor's mouth goes a little dry. Roman knowing Victor's sight is riveted to his every move shows off a little as glides across the floor to the mat Victor had laid down. He stops there and looks up at Victor through his ridiculously thick eyelashes and nods at the mat as if to ask ‘Do you want me here?’. Victor swallows quickly and nods. Roman drops to his knees, arms held behind his back perfectly in control the whole way down. It’s a move that has him rock hard in his pants in seconds. Roman tilts his head a little to the side and back, presenting his neck. The first time they had done this Victor’s hands had shaken as he secured the collar around Roman’s pale perfect neck, now he feels steady and sure as he closes the lock. They both want this. With the click of the lock and the settling of the butter soft leather collar around his throat something deep in Roman releases and he relaxes all his muscles, leaning forward into Victors calves.The trust in the action should humble him but it just makes him greedy for more and more. He wants to own every minute of this time, wants this to be everything binding them together until there is nothing of Roman or Victor left, just VictoRoman one being joined in experience. 

He leans down to press a kiss to the top of Roman’s head and then begins. He gently nudges Romans head away and speaks to him in almost a whisper 

“You’re gonna have to sit up now sweetheart”

He loops, twists and knots the rope with extra care checking the tension of every band as he wraps it checking that it doesn’t pinch or rub harshly anywhere on Roman’s skin. He turns him gently and wraps a single column tie around his thighs as his first suspension point. He tugs the bight, checking the lay of the rope. Satisfied he threads the rope through the first hard point and then back through the column letting his hands brush up against Roman’s cock which has been gaining interest in the proceedings.Roman lets our a little wine at the contact and he chuckles lowly. 

“It seems like not all of you knows how to stay put, does it need to be tied up too?”

Roman pants a little at the thought but he shakes his head, that’s not always something he’s up for and it doesn’t look like tonight is the night. Victor nods and returns to weaving the harness around his pelvis and lower torso.

“The rope looks so beautiful on your skin, like blood, like a massacre frozen in time.” Victor muses “And look at you lying there so patiently waiting. So  _ good _ for me” he ends with a purr.

Roman is always a beautiful sight but crisscrossed and wrapped and ready to be hung he looks absolutely breathtaking. His body is totally relaxed as if he hasn’t a care in the world but his cock is still jutting out from the ropes letting Victor know he’s interested. If Victor wants to murder the people who dare to put their grimy little hands on Roman in the club he would vivisect anyone who got to see this sight but him. He waits a moment too long just staring at the sight of Roman Sionis fully surrendered to him and Roman’s eyes begin to lose that dreamy haze he was looking for. He reaches forward and tugs on one of the suspension points, it jerks Roman’s body up into the air about an inch, but the little lurch drops Roman right back into the good headspace Victor was trying to create. He presses a brief kiss to the nape of his neck and then moves to finish hoisting Roman up into the air. He is panting a little by the time he has Roman secure but any amount of exertion would be worth the look on Roman’s face as he hung there in mid-air. He runs his hands over his art keeping up a running commentary for Roman as he gets a hand around his cock and begins to stroke.

“Look at you, so free, flying away from everything that weighs you down. You can relax now, nothing can get you here but me, I have it allll under control, you’re safe. You are so brave to let me do this, so generous to  _ give _ me this, surrender your burdens and in this moment let me do the honor of bearing them for you. You have to worry about nothing, plan for nothing. All you have to do right now is hang and rest.” 

Romans eyes are at half mast as he jerks in his binds and comes back arching, looking like an angel from a painting, or maybe the devil. At any other time he would call it undignified, he would be horrified to be seen, drooling and comedrunk like this. But for Victor it is the most precious version of him. He lets him hang there for a time, lost in his own world, petting him and pressing kisses and little bites to tempting spots every once and a while reminding Roman how good he is being.

  
  


When they're done and Roman is once again "The Boss'' and Victor his "guard dog" he lays Roman out on black silk sheets and massages Roman's joints. He gently wipes him down and rubs him with a scented lotion he knows relaxed him. He hums affirmatively to Roman as he plans a coup for the next week content that this is where he belongs, where they both do.

  
  
  
  



End file.
